warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brambleclaw Speaks: My Leader Ceremony
Brambleclaw Speaks: My Leader Ceremony I layed down beside Firestars body. He was gone! Really, truly, gone. Firestar had lived a long, long, life. Longer than any cat I’ve ever known. I stayed there till sunrise. Finally, I got up. The elders came out and started dragging Firestar. Jayfeather came out of the medicine cats den. “Ready?” he meowed. He sounded sad. I nodded my head. We went out of camp and towards the path to the Moonpool. “Hello, why are you going to the Moonpool?” Onestar said. “Brambleclaw is going to his leader ceremony.” Jayfeather said. “Firestar died! That’s horrible! I feel so bad for you! He was a great leader…” Onestar said. Then we started walking again. I looked back and noticed Onestars head was drooping low. He was good friends with Firestar. Soon we got to the Moonpool. Jayfeather walked around and layed down. I looked at him. “Ahem?” he said. “Oh! Right! I’m coming! I came over and layed down. The rock felt cold. Jayfeather had already fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and touched my nose to the water. I opened my eyes. I was in the Starclan clearing! Suddenly starry cats started falling from the sky. One cat came out from the crowd. “Bluestar!” I said. “Yes, it is I. It is time for you to get your nine lives.” She said. She came up and rested her muzzle on my head. “With this life I give you humor. Use it to keep a smile on your face through the hardest of times.” She said. I felt like a spark ran through me, back and forth, faster and faster, till it finally stopped. I collapsed, then quickly got up when I realized a cat was coming. Then Longtail stepped forward. “With this life I give you pride. Use it to always feel proud of yourself, no matter what others say.” He said. I felt like I had gotton flattened till I was as flat as the top of a tree stump. I yowled. Whitestorm stepped forward. With this life I give you faith. Use it to believe the in yourself and your clan.” He said. I felt like lightning struck me. I gasped for breath. Would I make it? Just then a small black kitten walked up to me. “Who are you?” I asked. “I am Tadpole, Hawkfrost’s brother, and your half brother.” He said. “Well, hello Tadpole.” I replied. “With this life I give you hope. Use it to see the light in the darkest days of the clan.” He said. I felt like 10 cats landed on top of me, and one at a time, got off. I gasped. I made it! Yes! Yellowfang came forward. “With this life I give you courage. Use it too face the strongest enemies bravely.” She said. I felt like I had just faced a super strong enemy, and was near losing my life, but I had won! Suddenly, the feeling went away. Ok, only 4 more lives to go! Feathertail stepped forward. “Feathertail! I miss you so much… thank you so much for saving us all from Sharptooth!” I said. “Your welcome. With this life I give you nobility. Use it to make wise decisions and do good deeds.” She said. I felt like I ran from the Moonpool all the way to riverclan, and I felt so tired I could collapse right there and then. Cinderpelt came forward. With this life I give you compassion. Use it to forgive cats and help others.” She said. I felt like every cat mattered, no matter what clan they were in. Then I thought of Squirrelflight. I was her mate… and I still would be! I still wish she would have told me sooner, but I can’t go on hating her! I love her with all my heart! I must forgive her and forget the past! Cinderpelt purred. “I hoped you’d change your mind.” She said. Goldenflower stepped forward. “Mother!” I said. “Thanks for standing up for me, when everyone else doubted me.” “Your welcome son.” She said. “With this life I give you love. Use it to treat your clanmates right.” I felt like I was surrounded in feathers, and I was so comfy I could fall asleep right there. Firestar stepped forward. “Firestar! I miss you so much! How can I go on without you?” I said. “Don’t worry Brambleclaw. I will watch over you and you will be a great leader.” He said “With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to mentor all the apprentices you take on, and to explain things simply and easily.” I felt like I had just got burned. All of the cats stepped back and started cheering, “Bramblestar! Bramblestar!” I listened to all of them, till I heard a familiar voice behind me. “It’s time to go.” “Jayfeather!” I said. “Follow me” he said, and we dashed into a bramble bush, and I woke up. I blinked open my eyes. There was Jayfeather, he looked like he already had gotten up and was ready to go. I got up. I was now Bramblestar! “Ready to go?” asked Jayfeather. “Yes.” I said. And then we went out of the cave and went all the way back home. I looked around for Squirrelflight. Just then I saw her going out of the warriors den. I ran over. “Squirrelflight!” I said. “I’m sorry I got mad at you before, I just wish you would have told me sooner. I knew I could have helped, but that is the past. I’m so sorry. I love you with all my heart. Will you forgive me?” She looked at me with more delight than I’ve ever seen in her eyes. “I forgive you! I forgive you! And I love you with all my heart too!” she said. “Just, next time you have a problem, tell me right away, ok?” I said. “I promise.” She purred. Now everything was set right. Category:Stories for Contests